Lost in the Woods
by XGuestX
Summary: A one-shot I did for a friend containing two OCs .


**(A/N This is just** **something I did for a friend which I'be been meaning to write for a while. Thanks to ninjamaster01 for beta-ing, enjoy!)**

Seth was in a cave, mining some iron ore, when his pickaxe broke. He has short blond hair and brown eyes. Seth was wearing a red shirt and black shorts, but he didn't seem cold even in the damp atmosphere of the cave.

"Augh, of course it happens when I'm on the last piece of iron!" He groaned, but quickly made a stone pick to replace his broken iron one and mined the ore. "Well, I guess it's time to go Topside and rest," Seth said as he looked at his clock, seeing that it was nearing nighttime. He then built a staircase up to the surface.

Seth peeked his head up to see if there were any monsters, then, seeing none, he carefully stepped on the lush green grass of the forest biome. A wizz of an arrow almost struck Seth's head, but thanks to his quick reflexes, he ducked just in time. Seth then turned to face the Skeleton that had shot at him and saw that it was nocking another arrow into it's bow. Not giving it a chance to shoot again, Seth carefully aimed, then threw his pickaxe at the mob and watched it fall to the ground with his pick in it's head. Seth pulled out his diamond sword and strapped his bow and quiver to his shoulder in case he encountered other monsters. Then he walked over to the skeleton's body and took his pick from it's head.

Suddenly Seth heard a scream, but it was not the shriek of a monster dying. No, this was the scream of a human in pain, and it almost sounded like-

Seth heard it again. Yes, it was girl; and only one thing was certain- the girl was in trouble.

Seth started running towards the direction where the screams were coming from, tree branches scratching his skin. But as he got closer, he heard it more clearly this time.

"Help!" The girl had to be close, as Seth could hear the desperation in her voice. Suddenly Seth came into a clearing and saw the girl in a tree surrounded by mobs. There were a few Zombies underneath her, unable to do anything as they couldn't climb trees. Two Spiders were trying to attack the girl but she was beating them down with a stick. The biggest problem seemed to be the Skeleton; luckily, it had terrible aim and had hit the tree numerous times.

Seth noticed that the skeleton had hit the girl; she had an arrow in her left leg that wasn't bleeding much, but from experience, he knew the would would be hurting like the Nether.

Seth heard a soft hissing noise behind him and whipped around, sword out. The hissing stopped as a Creeper fell to the ground in two pieces. He turned around, eyes blazing with anger. There was no way that these fiends would hurt the girl, no matter who she was. Human life was far more important than monsters any day.

"For Minecraftia!" Seth cried out and ran towards the Zombies, slicing one in half before the others noticed him. They turned around, groaning. He quickly cut off the first Zombie's head and stepped backwards to avoid the second one that tried to bite him. Seth tripped backwards over the Spider behind him, dropping his diamond sword. The Zombie moved closer to strike a killing blow, but was distracted by a stick that hit it in the head.

"Over here, you dumb Zombie!" The girl yelled. The Zombie walked over and tried to attack her, but was too low to reach. Seth grinned at the mob's stupidity, but his smile soon turned to a grimace as he felt a burning pain in his shoulder. Seth pulled out his bow, and at point-blank range, shot the Spider that was preparing to bite him again. It hissed and fell on it's back, legs curling together as it died. Seth notched another arrow in his bow and quickly shot the remaining Spider and Zombie. He winced as he pulled back on his bow, the movement making his shoulder scream with pain.

Seth surveyed the surrounded area. Seeing no more monsters around, he looked up at the girl and called out, "Are you okay?"

"I got an arrow in my leg, but I'll live," She responded. "Thanks for saving me, but what's your name?"

"I'm Seth, and maybe next time you should be careful not to stay out so late. Monsters spawn faster than you'd think."

"I'm Isabel. I didn't really notice that it was getting dark until it was too late."

"Um, are you going to get down from the tree or am I going to have to help you with that as well?" Isabel didn't respond, because while Seth was talking, she had gone down the tree and was on the lowest branch. It was six feet off the ground.

"I don't think I can get down from here without hurting my leg even more," Isabel nervously said.

Seth looked around and saw nothing nearby that could help, so he said, "Just let go, I'll catch you." Isabel looked doubtful, but closed her eyes and dropped. Seth caught her, but almost fell down himself. He carefully put Isabel on the ground, so that she was sitting upright against the tree. Seth put down a torch and checked for monsters before looking closely at Isabel. She seemed to be of average height with dirty blond hair and pretty blue eyes. Isabel was wearing a simple turquoise dress and had her shoulder length hair down.

"What?" She asked as she noticed that Seth was looking at her.

"Nothing," Seth said, then looking in his backpack, apparently not finding what he was looking for. "Do have healing potions?" He asked, unsure of how well they would be able to walk around the forest with Isabel's injury.

"Yeah, here," Isabel responded and gave him a small vial full of the pink liquid. Seth drank it, savoring the sweet taste and watching in mild fascination as the skin on his shoulder knit back together, good as new! Seth moved his arm around to make sure the pain was gone and looked at Isabel.

"What about your injury? Don't you want a healing potion to?" He inquired, curious as to why she hadn't healed herself as well.

"That was my last potion... I don't have anymore," Isabel replied softly.

"Wait, what?! You gave my your last potion? But I thought you had another, your wound was more serious!" Seth exclaimed.

"You saved me, so I thought I could help you back."

"But, but-" Seth sighed and said, "We need to get you back home. Do you know the way?" Isabel nodded, and tried to stand up, failing. Seth moved closer and took the arrow out of her leg, and expertly patched it up with some gauze that he had. "You still can't walk with that leg, so I guess our last option is to have me carry you."

"Ok"

Seth put his arm on Isabel's back and picked her up bridal style. "Ouf" Seth grunted as he stood up.

For the next ten minutes, Seth followed Isabel's instructions on how to get to her house, luckily not running into any monsters on the way.

Seth staggered into a clearing and saw a nice little house in the middle of it.

"Is-is this it?" He gasped out, exhausted from the events of the day and the fact that he was carrying another human being.

"Yes, the front door should be unlocked," Isabel responded.

A few minutes later, Seth was searching through Isabel's kitchen cabinets for a healing potion.

"Why were you stuck in a tree anyways? It's not every day I run across a damsel in distress that's up a tree. Usually they're held in a castle by an evil prince." Isabel laughed before responding.

"I was trying to learn how to climb trees." Seth pulled out a light pink potion and turned around, eyebrows raised.

"So you were just trying to climb trees? I could teach you that tomorrow."

"Really?!" Isabel said excitedly, blue eyes sparkling. "I'd love to have someone teach me."

"Sure, but first you need to drink this regeneration potion and sleep; it's a little past midnight."

After drinking the potion and getting ready to sleep, Isabel drowsily got in her bed with some support from Seth, as her leg wasn't quite healed yet.

She yawned and said sleepily, "Seth, where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm going back to my house"

"Do you even know the way?"

Seth was silent as he fully realized that he was a long way from where his house was.

"There's room in my bed," Isabel murmured and patted the unoccupied side of her queen bed.

"I'm fine, I'm not that ti-" Seth's words were cut off by an enormous yawn. "OK, you win," He quickly said, and then he got in the other side of the bed, relaxing into the soft sheets and pillow.

"Goodnight, Seth."

"Goodnight, Isabel."


End file.
